Un día dura tres otoños
by Agatha Juliet
Summary: Todos vamos a morir en algún momento, pero es distinto cuando tienes el tiempo en tu contra. Tic. Toc. Mi nombre es Isabella Swan. Solo tengo 547 días de vida.


**_« __一日三秋__esta frase, además de ser un proverbio chino, se ha convertido en una expresión poética y de un significado muy profundo. Se utiliza cuando extrañas demasiado a una persona. Se dice entonces, que cuando estamos pasando por dolor, que cuando nos invade la pena, un día dura tres otoños.__ »_**

* * *

*Canción sugerida: Sleep alone – Two door cinema club*

* * *

**Capítulo 1: **Resiliencia

BellaPOV

-No…- había dicho el rostro pálido, arrugando su frente en búsqueda de respuestas que conocía. Me había observado suavemente, con los ojos encendidos en fuego infernal, con un odio que intentaba reprimir – No es verdad – había vuelto a decir con rabia y seguridad – No puedes hacerme esto… -

Me había acercado con suavidad, abriendo mis brazos con tanta facilidad, esperando a que entendiese que esta vez yo necesitaba ser quien pidiera por un abrazo. Por primera vez, me tomó con firmeza de los brazos y me llevó hacia la pared; es sorprendente que siga teniendo primeras veces que concretar. Se había alejado, se había pegado a la pared contigua del pasillo y me había mirado con ojos confundidos, totalmente perdidos, como si en el fondo no pudiese controlar la rabia que crecía en su interior.

-No puedes de repente irte, no es así como funciona… juramos…– señaló su anillo, olvidando que había aceptado la petición de casarse por una iglesia que decía detestar, solo porque se lo había pedido por meses.

-¡No puedo controlar mi puto cuerpo, Edward! ¡No puedo controlar ni siquiera eso! ¿Qué mierda quieres que haga? – mi voz se quebró, y de repente, observé como su rostro cobraba un tono pálido aterrador mientras de nuevo la maldita palidez volvía a sus labios, dejando su rostro como muestra de una masacre intensa que se llevaba a cabo en su interior. Me acerqué nuevamente, y tomé su rostro por la mandíbula, con suavidad para acariciarlo, esta vez sin resistencia de su parte.

Pegué mi frente a la suya, lo suficientemente cerca para sentir su respiración agitada perdiendo el control – Oye… escúchame, estaremos bien – susurré con la voz quebrándose justo al final, mientras dejaba pequeños besos en su cara llena de lágrimas.

-No…- repitió justo antes de quedarse totalmente petrificado – No me hagas esto – había dicho con la voz quebrada, de una forma inocente, permitiendo que en mi interior estallasen miles bombas al unísono, con una ternura que si por él dependiese, esto sería su culpa.

Me abrazó, el tiempo suficiente como para que yo pronto me deshiciese entre sus brazos buscando consuelo, si es que aún existía algo como aquello.

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, soy esposa, hija y hermana. Tengo treinta y dos años. Soy maestra de primaria, vivo en Nueva York y voy a morir. Siempre había sido consciente de aquello, pero nunca había tenido el tiempo en mi contra, por lo menos no literalmente. Eso es lo maravilloso de la vida según muchos, el hecho de no poder controlar nuestra suerte ni menos nuestro tiempo. No tenemos control sobre nada, como yo no lo tuve sobre aquel crecimiento lento y anormal en mi cerebro, ramificándose lentamente hasta encontrar un estorbo en su camino.

Decidí ignorarlo, hasta que llegaba el punto en que el dolor era poco soportable sin lágrimas de rabia de por medio. No suelo llorar. Desde que comencé a sentir aquellas primeras palpitaciones, el reloj comenzó su carrera de espaldas. Tic. Toc. Tic…Toc.**  
**  
_-¿Cómo será? -_

_-Bella, no te hagas esto…- Carlisle me miró desde el otro lado de la mesa, y yo no le devolví la mirada._

_-¿Cómo será? – repetí._

_-Comenzarás a tener fuertes dolores de cabeza… después de un tiempo, comenzarás a perder la visión, tus movimientos se te serán dificultosos… luego, tu sistema comenzará a fallar hasta el final, cuando ya el tumor aumente de tamaño hasta contraer el cerebro – la garganta se le contrajo, cada músculo de su cuerpo lo hizo._

_-¿Cuánto tengo? – se rehusó a hablarme durante un tiempo, y su voz se cayó por un barranco, al igual que las lágrimas que cubrían su rostro pálido. Se restregó el rostro y con las manos en la cara susurró._

_-Un año y medio, si es que mucho –_

547 días, 8.760 horas, 788.400 minutos, 47.304.000 segundos, _si es que mucho._ Tal vez menos, descontando la semana que pasé fuera de casa para no levantar sospechas de mi cará días, juro que lloré todo lo que no había hecho a lo largo de mi vida, lloré por la reacción de Edward, lloré por los minutos y por el pasado y por el dolor de no poder encontrar resignación en un solo pensamiento. Lloré lo suficiente como para quedar sin lágrimas, y regresar como nueva, para entrar por la puerta y escupírselo en la cara.

_''Tengo un tumor, cariño ¿Qué quieres de cenar?''_

Y había sido tal como lo había planeado. Lo había roto a pedazos, a él y a sus expectativas de una vida, hijos a montones inimaginables con sus amigos y un perro chihuahua saltando en su espalda las mañanas. Desde que lo había conocido, lo había visto llorar solo dos veces. La primera, el día en que su hermano había tenido una terrible crisis, por teléfono… y la segunda, el día en que había pasado la navidad solo en Francia, por teléfono nuevamente, ligeramente borracho y terriblemente solitario, dos semanas después de una pelea que nos había tenido a punto de alejarnos para siempre.

-Se equivoca…– repitió de repente.

Llevaba horas mirando a la nada y acariciando mi cabello desde la raíz, como si con sus dedos pudiese desatar la maraña de miedos que tenía alojados en la cabeza. Su voz había sonado nuevamente normalizada, con la calma característica que lo acompañaba.

-Mi padre se ha equivocado otras veces… para ser un doctor es bastante… extraño – dijo finalmente con la frente pegada a la mía, con los ojos ligeramente abiertos e hinchados.

No le respondí por la simple razón de que ni siquiera él podía creer sus propias palabras. Le costaba. No respondí a ninguna de las recriminaciones que se abrieron paso a lo largo de la noche, para ninguno de los escalofríos que recorrían su cuerpo a media primavera ni para aquellas veces en las que alzaba las pestañas para observarme despierta. Estaba esperando algo, una respuesta que yo no quería darle y que lo mantuvo lloroso y en vela hasta que la oscuridad inundó la habitación, dejándonos vivos solo por el tacto, la respiración.

-Estaremos bien, muñeca… no te preocupes – había dicho con una sonrisa suave, mientras llevaba la palma de mi mano a sus labios.

La nebulosa aún no estaba lista para estallar, lo tenía adormecido. Era por ello que lo había planeado de esa forma, era por ello que él había sido el último en enterarse de la noticia, para quién me había puesto en guardia para ser yo quien resistiese como una torre alzada al cielo, para no verlo caer. Mis amigos, luego mis hermanos, luego mis padres y por último, Edward.

Edward. _Mi Edward._

-¿Quieres cenar? – pregunté en un hilo de voz, esperando alguna respuesta.

Fingió no oírme. Después de su última afirmación, fingió no sentirme. Se mantuvo como una estatua hasta que volví a despertar abrazada por unos sollozos y frases entrecortadas de la cocina, junto a platos resquebrajándose por los suelos y el olor del Malboro Light que jamás fumaba a menos de que sus nervios decidiesen comérselo vivo.

-¡SOY TU HIJO, JODER! ¿QUE ME PONDRÍA MAL? Cómo coño quieres que me ponga, Carlisle… yo la amo - había dicho lanzando uno nuevamente a la pared. Su voz se había serenado. Aquel cambio me daba escalofríos – No vas… a dejar que se muera ¿No? No… ¿Podemos… no hay nada que pueda hacer? Le puedo dar mi cerebro… le puedo dar todo… solo sácamelo y ya…- una risita, desecha, escalofriante y un sollozo – Estoy tranquilo, coño… está durmiendo, demasiado tranquila… pareciera que es a mí a quien se acaban de decir que… tienes razón, no debería… pero es que estoy tan enojado…aarrgg… lo sé, lo sé, me calmo-

Habló por largos minutos y se calló al final, ya más tranquilo, susurrando una pregunta totalmente mecánica.

-¿Jasper está bien?... dile que he llamado…adiós -

No me moví. No me moví en toda la noche.

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, y en menos de 547 días, voy a morir.

* * *

**HOLAAAA! Aquí les dejo una nueva historia que me viene rondando por la cabeza por mucho y decidí compartirla con ustedes. Me parece que no va a ser demasiado larga, pero me gustaría saber que piensan y ese tipo de cosas, así que todo comentario es bienvenido jaja. Que tengan una buena tarde, día y semana!**  
**Un abrazo de oso -_ Agatha_-**


End file.
